


Poison

by Burdening_Spy



Series: Uh. [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Choking, Conditioning, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I'm going to hell oh my god, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Grabbing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, POV First Person, Praise, Psychological Torture, Really dark, Roughness, Sex Toys, There's going to be a lot of smut, Torture, Wax Play, non-con/dub-con elements, porn with a plot, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burdening_Spy/pseuds/Burdening_Spy
Summary: On a cold December evening, you find yourself turning to the shelter of the abandoned animation studio on the outskirts of your city.Soon you find the studio isn't as abandoned as you had believed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed and, not only that, but my first attempt at posting on this site.
> 
> I don't know where I'm even going with this.
> 
> Also, I didn't proof-read this so uh.

Snow swirled around me, landing on my cheeks and clinging to my hair. Before me an abandoned studio loomed ominously, its boarded-up windows obscuring any view of the darkened hallways. Ice crept up the old rusting hinges of the door, and I looked overhead at the icicles that had formed on the roof.

I watched my breath puff out in front of me as I reached forward and tested the door. Unlocked, though it screeched in protest from the cold and the rusted hinges, stuttering and sticking as I yanked it open. I stepped inside, away from the cold, letting the door squeal shut behind me. It latched with a final, echoing click.

Light filtered in through the slats on the windows, illuminating off striped of the yellowed and rotting floorboards to the studio. The floor creaked and buckled under me dangerously, and I decided lingering there wasn’t a good idea, shifting away from the entrance.

Further inside, the building was warmer, and as my eyes adjusted I noticed old posters and cardboard cutouts littering the place. The face of what looked like a cartoon demon was plastered all over the walls and the cutouts, grinning up at me with an exaggerated grin. I approached one of the cutouts, brushing the thin layer of dust off its surface and lifting it up to examine it. The cutout was much shorter than me, and I briefly wondered if the demon character was this short in the cartoons.

A noise was droning somewhere further off in the studio, and I felt my actions suddenly catching up to me. _Isn’t this trespassing?_ The apprehensive voice in the back of my head chimed, as it dawned on me that someone might be in the studio with me. As if to confirm my suspicions, I noticed a pair of footprints leading further into the studio. I set down the cutout, giving it a nervous glance at the cutout, suddenly finding its gaze unsettling.

I followed the footprints, seeing they led through the studio into what looked like a small office area. In another one of the rooms, a projector was running, its rays catching the dust as they flittered down. Several chairs were scatted around and disturbed, as though the studio had been abandoned in a rush.

I made my way into another one of the rooms, keeping an eye out for anyone else in the studio. I made my way to another projector room, though this one was playing a preview of the cartoon demon dancing, while a song was softly playing. I figured this must have been where the noise was coming from, and I paused to watch the cartoon character on the wall dance for a few more moments before I was abruptly yanked from my daze by a scream from the other end of the studio.

Jolting, I turned to face the exit of the room, seeing nothing but the too-dark doorway. My eyes were struggling to adjust to the darkness again, and cold dread raced through me as I forced myself to blindly stumble over to the door. Heavy footsteps echoed through the halls and I clutched at my chest as pain shot through it with the sudden spike of anxiety as the footsteps ceased, followed with another scream and a crash.

Silence filled the air, though the silence didn’t bring any further comfort. My show landed in something wet and it squelched unsettlingly beneath my feet. I glanced down and saw I was standing in what appeared to be ink, and I felt it begin to seep through my shoes, bringing an unsettling chill.

I made my way cautiously back the way I came. The feeling of being watched returned, and I found myself walking faster every time I passed another cardboard cutout of the cartoon demon. Ink coated the floor in the entire studio. I wondered where the ink came from—and _why_ in the world would the studio need so much of it.

Eventually, I arrived back at the entrance, after much trepidation. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until I saw the gaping hole in the floor just in front of the door. That must have been the crash I heard… and the second scream. Turning my attention away from the destruction, I noticed the ink seemed to be flowing from one of the hallways I hadn’t explored yet. I stopped by one of the windows and tried to pry off some of the boards covering it, but they didn’t budge and all I received for my effort was a handful of splinters and a small gash from the sharp end of a nail.

“Ffffuck me,” I muttered, stepping away from the window and turning to head down the hallway where in was still pouring out. The thick liquid sloshed underneath my feet, staining my calves and ankles.

Soon enough I came to a room with an odd machine that seemed to be the cause of the ink flood. Boards covered the doorway, but there was a wide enough gap for me to squeeze through. If I turned off the machine, it would at least prevent any more messes, and I certainly didn’t need further staining to my clothes. Bracing my hand on one of the boards, I tested it to see that it was firmly nailed to the doorway, before poking my head into the room.

It was oddly empty, with only the gushing machine occupying the space. I shifted one leg over the gap, crawling awkwardly into the room before landing gracelessly on my face.

“Nice,” I remarked, wiping the ink from my face.

I stood up and groaned at the feeling of ink weighing down my clothes and causing them to cling to my skin. I felt the cold liquid spill down my chest and stomach. This shit better not stain.

Pacing around the machine, I began to look for some way to turn off the machine. Maybe a switch, or a big red “OFF” button, that would be helpful. Ink splashed onto me further from the close proximity to the machine, but I was more concerned with turning it off. Just as I knelt down to inspect the machine for the third time, I felt a gloved hand cuff the back of my neck before I was slammed against the machine, the air escaping my lungs as I wheezed.

“Well, now, aren’t you a _cute_ little thing,” Someone purred in my ear, and the hand at my neck tightened, causing me to yelp. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself trapped in an abandoned studio with a demon, and with seemingly nowhere to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter WAS, in fact, proof-read. It may not have helped a whole bunch, so uh.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, if I'm being honest, so I proobably overdid it. I think I did decent, at least?
> 
> Not sure if the next update will be out before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it! And very happy holidays to those of you who might not!
> 
> Edit: Also, I'm starting a tumblr account for BATIM fanart and possible art for this story. It will be a NSFW and a SFW blog. Here's the link(link to a post of mine, actually, but I can't figure out how to get the link to my tumblr):https://shroudedscreams.tumblr.com/post/168897689979/just-a-quick-sketch-of-ink-bendy-i-did-last-night

The hand on my neck pressed me further into the machine, and I felt another hand thumb at the fabric of my coat. Panic welled in my chest from the bruising grip and the warm breath puffing on the back of my ear.

“Wh-what the bloody _fuck_?” I shrieked, lashing out and kicking my attacker hard in the abdomen. My foot met something soft and the squelch it made caused my stomach to twist. Their grip loosened and I took the chance to shake them off me, lunging for the boarded-up exit.

There was an inhuman snarl behind me as I began to shimmy through the gap, and I chanced a look behind me. What I saw made my stomach drop.

Sharp horns gleamed in the scarce light, tail lashing angrily behind him as he raised to full height, leering down at me with a sharp grin. _Shit_.

I managed to squirm through the boards, dashing away from the room and tripping over my own feet as I treaded through the ink.

“Oh, doll, you _shouldn’t have_!” A taunting, garbled voice sang after me as I ran. It sounded like that… thing was still stuck in that room.

As I was running, it dawned on me that I didn’t have anywhere to run to. I could hide, yes, but how long would it help? The hole was my best option, and I wasn’t even sure I’d survive the fall.

I hesitated by the entrance, glancing at the hole. Splashing behind me made me jolt and continue running. I couldn’t afford to stop and check.

I searched frantically for a place to hide, stumbling from room to room until I came across a room with another one of those things. It was strapped to a table, cut wide open with its ribcage pried apart. I stumbled away from it for a moment, gasping like a fish out of water before vicious laughter not too far behind me snapped me out of my stupor. I dared a glance down the hallway and was relieved to find it empty. _Good. He isn’t here yet._

I searched the room, looking for anything that could act as a hiding spot. This room was more furnished than the rest, and I wasn’t about to hide underneath a chair or a desk.

I ran my hands along the wall in desperation, running out of ideas. Suddenly, my hand fell through the wall beside me, sending me tumbling with a stifled shriek. I realized my mistake when the footsteps got louder and faster, and the monster chasing me began humming ominously.

I instinctively crawled away from the strange wall I had fallen through, clasping a hand over my mouth to silence my ragged breathing. I glanced briefly around the room I was in, realizing it seemed to be a small closet of sorts, and the only thing in the room with me was an odd cutout of what I could only assume was another cartoon character, and a few candles lit on the floor. Wait. _Who lit these candles?_

The humming was close now, and it sounded like he was in the other room, I heard things being shifted around before footsteps stopped in front the closet’s hidden entrance. The humming paused, and I felt my heart stutter when something flickered through the hidden entry. I recognized it as his tail.

“I know you’re in there, sugar,” He cooed from the other side of the wall, sticking a hand through and bracing it up against the wall of the small space.

“Eat shit you slimy freak!” I snapped, shakily standing and backing away from the entrance.  
  
A laugh was my only response, and I felt my heart drop when the demon poked his head through the wall, flashing me a mocking grin before he stepped into the small space. I suddenly felt claustrophobic as the demon stepped closer, towering over me. He leaned against the wall where his hand lay, staring down at me.

In the dim light, I was able to make him out better. I realized he bore striking resemblance to the cartoon character that was plastered all over the place, but he seemed much more… deformed and terrifying. Ink was dripping down his face and obscuring his eyes, though it didn’t seem to affect his sight, as he kept his attention fixed on me as I shifted nervously. Anxiety and adrenaline raced through me as I went through every possible outcome. None of them looked good.

Trembling, I stammered, “I-um.”

His grin only widened, and he tilted his head at me, making a waving hand gesture for me to continue. I struggled to breathe, glancing at the exit behind him. The demon—Bendy--didn’t seem to notice my attention shift, and I decided to take the chance and bolted towards the exit, hoping to squeeze past him and escape.

An arm stopped my escape and I was yanked back against the chest of the demon.

“Please no!” I cried, trying to squirm out of his grip. He didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed, holding me down even as I scratched and punched at him.

I felt myself being lifted, and I was thrown over Bendy’s shoulder while he whistled casually as if this was just another Tuesday evening for him. He made a point of squeezing my thigh as he held me to him.

I grabbed at his arm and tried to pry it off me, digging my nails in when he didn’t budge.

I watched the floor pass as he carried me, my heart in my throat as we passed many hallways. He approached one of the locked doors and I heard a lock turning before the door was opened with a soft whine from the hinges.

We entered another hallway, and my hopes lifted slightly when I saw a stairwell leading downstairs and around a corner. Bendy continued forward, and I had finally managed to calm my breathing enough to think of an escape. He surely planned to put me down sometime, right? It’d be hard for him to kill me when I’m still on his shoulder. When he puts me down, I can try to bolt past him again, and… worst-case scenario I die. _Oof_.

Bendy stopped in the middle of an office, and I was able to glance around briefly. The desk in this office was larger than the desk in the other offices, though besides a chair and a few cutouts leaned against the wall, it was as sparsely furnished as the other rooms.

I was lifted off his shoulder and dropped onto the desk, the impact making me wince as my legs hit the corners of it hard enough to bruise.

“W-wait! I’m sorry f-for kicking you! Please…” I begged him, hoisting myself up further onto the desk and scrambling backwards. His tail curled around my thigh and yanked me back. My grip on the table faltered, and my back slammed against the desk, knocking the wind out of me.

I was pulled against the demon once more, whimpering when he pressed his head against the curve of my neck. I pushed against his chest, renewing my struggles against him as he held me to him, rumbling against my throat.

My limbs began to ache with the constant trembling from the anxiety and panic, and the demon grazing his teeth against my pulse didn’t help me any. _I’m going to die I’m going to die ohmygod—_

“Aw, doll,” He cooed, and the sudden vibrations against my pulse made me jolt and whimper pathetically, “You act like I’m going to eat you.”

He paused, humming thoughtfully, “Well, actually… I _am_.” I began to hyperventilate. “Just not in the, heh, _conventional_ way.”

Sudden realization hit me like a brick.

“No!” I told him, trying to sound stern. “Get off me!”

Bendy leaned back at that, and hope in me swelled when I thought he was going to let me go.

“And what makes you think you have a choice?” He growled, sneering down at me. Never mind.

Ignoring my pleads and struggles, I was pulled back against him. He gathered my hands in a firm grip, moving them behind my back where he held them with his tail. A hand moved to cup the back of my head and the demon leaned forward, pressing his face against my exposed throat. Hot breaths puffed on my pulse and the demon shifted his attention to my shoulder, grazing his teeth against the skin before biting down softly. I jolted and gasped, tilting my head away from him.

A hand forced my thighs open and he stepped into the space between them, leaning over me further. His hand moved closer to my sex, rubbing small circles on the inside of my thigh there. His tongue licked a long stripe up to my jaw, pausing to scratch his teeth along my earlobe. I felt a brief sting, and a thin trail of blood streamed down my neck. Bendy lapped it up, purring against my jaw. The tip of his tail scratched at my wrists softly, irritating the skin there that was rubbed raw with my struggles.

“Mmm,” Bendy groaned, his free hand snaking up my shirt. He wasted no time in moving his hand under my bra and giving my breast a rough squeeze. “You are truly something else.”

I opened my mouth to shout another insult at him, but he silenced me by grabbing my chin and forcing his mouth on mine, tongue lapping at mine. I tensed, trying to pull my head away from him. I thought briefly about biting his tongue, but the sharp point of his tail prodding my back and the way he had draped himself over me told me there was nothing good that could come from that.

Bendy slipped his fingers under the waistline of my jeans, teasing the hem of my panties before his fingers snuck underneath and he yanked both off, growling and scratching my thighs when I kicked and squirmed to slow his progress. Despite my struggles, he yanked my pants down to my ankles before yanking off my shoes and stripping my pants off entirely. They were thrown to the side, and Bendy used both hands to do away with my shirt as well.

I trembled underneath him when he pulled away, nipping at my bottom lip. Bendy kneeled between my legs, holding them open with gloved hands. He pressed his face into my thigh, sucking the skin there roughly and I gasped before I could silence myself.

Bendy smiled against my thigh before throwing my legs over his shoulders, kneeling forward and pushing me further into the desk with a large hand that dwarfed my stomach.

My hands were freed from his tail so he could wrap it around my neck, and the weight of its sharp edge on my throat was enough warning to keep me subdued. With my freed hands, I cautiously wrapped them around his large fingers, trying to pry his hand off my stomach.

Bendy blew hot air onto my sex, grinning up at me when I trembled and pushed at the hand on my stomach. He stroked at my slit and hummed contentedly at my shameful arousal. I felt warmth on my nub and choked back a moan, trying to buck away from him. He hummed against my clit, giving it a rough suck while one of his fingers dipped past my entrance.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and bit down on my thumb, hard, to distract myself from the demon between my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled shakily at the feeling of a second finger being pushed inside of me. Bendy growled at my silence and the hand left my stomach to yank mine from my mouth.

“I wanna hear you,” He rumbled, turning his head up to grin at me.

He returned to the place between my legs, lapping at my entrance and then thrusting his tongue into me. I couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped me. He thumbed at my clit as his tongue moved inside me, and I groaned when his tongue brushed against a spot inside me that made my thighs tremble.

The demon quickly noticed this, and my mind blanked when he continued to brush up against that spot, increasing the pressure on my nub. I distantly realized that Bendy had released my hands again, and I reached down to grab his wrist, searching for something to steady myself.

Bendy was rumbling softly against me and I panted, lifting my head up to stare dazedly at him. Ink dripped off his face and down my thighs, the cool feeling of it making me shudder.

The demon ate at me with renewed vigor, and I grasped his wrist tightly until my knuckles turned white. I threw my head back against the desk, biting back another pitiful groan. I trembled uncontrollably, torn between pushing him against me and kicking him away. The former won out, and I pawed the back of his head and held him closer. Bendy made a pleased noise against me, and decided at that moment to pull away.

I whined at the loss, reluctantly moving my hands to grip the edge of the desk. He was quick to slither up my stomach and drape himself over me once more. His mouth moved on mine and he moved my legs to wrap around his waist, and I felt an unmistakable hardness against my heat. I tensed and pushed against the demon on top of me, my sense coming back to me now that he wasn’t eating me like a starved animal.

Bendy growled at my resistance and gripped my throat, and my hands hesitated at his shoulders. He stayed like that for a while, rumbling in warning for a few moments longer. When I stayed still, he smiled against my mouth, satisfied, then nipped harshly at my bottom lip. I jolted from the sudden pain, tears tugging the corners of my eyes. He licked the blood from his lips and moved down to abuse my neck. My lip bled and I kept my mouth firmly shut to keep the nauseating taste of copper from my mouth.  
I felt the pressure between my legs grow more insistent, and the demon breathed down my neck as he switched from biting it hard enough to bleed and lavishing it with kisses.

“Sweetheart,” He began dangerously against my jaw, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t _walk_.”  
  
I cried out when he suddenly slammed himself inside of me. He groaned lowly, biting my shoulder while I writhed and cried underneath him. I struggled to adjust to his size, moaning at the feeling of odd ridges rubbing against my sensitive walls as he fucked me into the desk. The demon whispered filthy things into my ear and firmly pressed his thumb against my nub, applying sweet pressure as he rubbed it in small circles.

“H-holy shit,” I gasped, panting desperately as I threw my head back against the desk.

He continued his harsh pace, turning his attention to my breasts and suckling them, dotting the skin with harsh red marks. I sobbed against his shoulder as pressure began to build in my abdomen, wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself.

I started to tremble again as Bendy brought me closer to my release, unable to bite back my pitiful noises as I moaned into the open air.

Bendy slowed down suddenly, his pace dragging to a teasing crawl. He grinned wickedly against the curve of my neck, purring like a pleased cat.

“Beg for it.” He said smugly.

“Eat shit, fuckface,” I managed to pant out, holding onto my last scrap of dignity.

“You’re such a peach. Too kind, really,” Was his sarcastic response as he stopped moving entirely.

Any release that had built up slipped away from me quickly, and I whined under my breath. My sex began to ache painfully, growing unbearably warm. I flushed under his touches as he patiently caressed my sides like a lover, humming the same eerie tune from when he was chasing me.

After the ache became unbearable, Bendy began moving again, but his pace was still too slow. It relieved the ache a little, at least.

“ _Beg_ for it, baby,” He repeated, with a little more force in his tone, “Beg for it and I’ll let you cum on my cock, hmm?”

“N-no,” I hissed, flushing under his heated stare.

The demon snapped his hips to mine, watching me wince with a pleased grin on his face, returning to his bruising pace. Bendy pressed his thumb against my clit and rubbed it harshly. I whined. _He’s going to keep this up, isn’t he?_

Once again, he brought me to the very edge of release then stopped entirely. He snickered at the expression on my face. My ears burned from my shame and I glared at the wall, feeling my resolve withering. Bendy leaned back over me to kiss my pulse, and I took a steadying breath.

“Please,” I murmured quietly now that I couldn’t see his smug grin. Bendy paused, humming against my throat as he licked at the skin there.

“Please _what_?”

“Please l-let me cum,” I tried again, wincing at the whine in my voice that slipped in at the end.

“Mmm,” He pulled away from my neck so I could watch him tap his chin in thought, “We’ll have to work on that, but good enough.”

I felt something like dread pool in my stomach again. _‘We’ll have to work on that?’_

Before I could work myself up at the thought, Bendy lifted me up and rolled me over onto my stomach on the desk. Hands grasped my hips and the demon ground himself against me. He pushed into me with a surprising gentleness, angling himself to brush against a bundle of nerves inside of me that caused me to clench around him and groan into my palm. It didn’t take long for him to increase his pace, hips snapping against mine harshly.

Bendy kissed the shell of my ear, rolling his hips against me.

The ridges on his cock rubbed against my sensitive walls, sending sparks of pleasure through my veins as I moaned into my hands. He wrapped a hand around my throat and lifted my head away from the desk, tilting my head back towards him. I braced my palms against the desk, arching my back against him.

He pushed my hips further against the desk with his rough pounding, and I nearly sobbed as pressure built up in my abdomen once again as Bendy fucked me into the desk. He whispered wicked things into my ear again in a low, rumbling voice. Lust made his voice gravelly and husky, and the sound of it caused me to clench around him as I shuddered.

His thrusts became more desperate and his finger found my nub again, rubbing fast circles around it. I became vaguely aware that I was quietly chanting his name under my breath. Bendy must have heard me because he snarled and thrust into me harder, if that was even possible.

“You’re taking my cock like such a good girl,” The demon panted in my ear, and I trembled around him, causing him to laugh wickedly.

Bendy then returned to suckling at my neck, teasing the junction between my shoulder and neck with soft nips, licking up some of the dried blood left from his previous attacks on my neck.

The pressure on my clit increased, and I found myself suddenly overwhelmed as I tightened around his cock and came, moaning brokenly as my body was racked with tremors and my vision disappeared with the intensity. The demon behind me groaned as I trembled around him, giving a few more sloppy thrusts before cumming as well. The sudden warmth of his release inside of me caused me to shiver.

Bendy pulled out of me, and I felt his seed trickle down my thighs. There was a weight on my back as he draped himself over me, rumbling happily in my ear. I felt a sudden exhaustion wash over me, my eyelids drooping on their own accord while I listened to Bendy’s soft murmurs of praise through labored breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are the end chapter notes broken?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, eep. Sammy is a creep too, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I didn't intend for this to be a smut chapter. I actually intended to have a few clean, plot driven chapters before getting to the Sammy scene but this kinda just... happened...
> 
> The next few chapters I plan to be clean. If not, maybe at least one. If not even that feel free to capslock yell at me. 
> 
> This took longer than I hoped because I was running out of ideas and it shows, I'm sure. But all the kudos this story got in the meantime really helped me in putting out this chapter. Maybe my work isn't so terrible, after all. 
> 
> Anywho, feel free to check out my tumblr. Not much there yet, as art is coming along slow, but that is where I will post updates regarding this story. This includes small delays, etc. Major delays in the writing of the story will be posted on here, of course. The link is here(again, I still don't know how to link it from anything other than a post and I'm too lazy to use the site): https://shroudedscreams.tumblr.com/post/168897689979/just-a-quick-sketch-of-ink-bendy-i-did-last-night 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope all of you had a wonderful christmas/holiday!

I woke up to the taste of blood in my mouth and I winced, feeling the wound on my lip throb.

My vision was clouded and I blinked profusely to clear the sleep from my eyes. Everything ached, and I sat up painfully to assess the damage. My body was littered in bruises and bites. I look like I was mauled by a bear.

Glancing around the room, I was relieved when I realized I was alone. Bendy was nowhere to be seen. The door was left wide open, and I felt the slightest twinge of apprehension. _Why would he leave the door open?_

The ink had dried and stained my skin, and I realized how filthy I was. Streams of black webbed down my chest and legs, and I frowned at the deep black stains on the inside of my thighs.

I managed to push myself up with less pain than I expected. I still had to move slowly, my legs shaking and threatening to buckle under my weight. My clothes were scattered across the floor, and I collected them and put them on, ignoring the complaints from my weary and abused body.

Once I was clothed again, a small sense of security returned to me. The clothes wouldn’t even protect me from an attack, should the demon decide to finally kill me. The comfort I felt mainly came from the protection it gave me from his eyes.

I limped to the doorway, pausing and bracing myself against the doorframe before ducking my head out to peer down the hallway. Nothing but darkness. That’s…good. I guess.

I half expected the demon to be lurking in the shadows that obscured my view at the end of the hallway. My stomach twisted at the thought of him catching me again.

As I began slowly making my way down the hall, the pain in my abdomen and hips from walking slowly began to ease until I was able to walk without limping.

My ears began to ring in the stillness, the lack of noise setting me on edge. I passed by many doors, and all their rooms were empty. Still no sign of the demon anywhere. The hallway was pleasantly bare; with no posters or cutouts scattered along the walls and floor. As I neared the stairway leading downstairs, I slowed my pace to a near crawl. The sound of my footsteps disappeared almost entirely, and I stopped to listen carefully.

Nothing.

A few more doorways stood before the stairwell. The demon’s disappearance was unsettling. _Is he downstairs? Did he kill whoever it was that fell? Did they even survive the fall?_

About two doorways down, I caught sight of Bendy. He stood with his back turned to me, leaning over a desk in yet another office. There seemed to be papers scattered in front of him. I stared at him for a few more moments for any indication that he was aware of my presence. The demon remained still, the slight tilting of his head as he examined the papers before him was the only indication that he was alive.

I held my breath as I passed and took slow steps, praying to god that I didn’t step on a creaky board. There was no sound behind me as I continued on down the hallway.

I held my breath until I’d almost reached the stairway and my vision was staring to swim. Checking behind me, I breathed as steadily as I could without making too much noise. The stairs were ahead of me now, and I moved quickly down them, going two steps at a time.

This section of the building seemed to be better lit, as the shadows began retreating as I descended the stairs. My bare feet slapped softly against the floor as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Ink met me at the bottom, reaching almost to my ankles.

I yanked on the door at the door at the bottom of the stairs with all my weight as the ink fought against my efforts. It opened with little trouble otherwise, and I was relieved at the silence as it swung open without a shriek like many of the other doors in the building.

Glancing behind me to check once again that I wasn’t being followed, I closed the door softly. The demon hadn’t noticed my disappearance yet. Things were looking up.

I made my way through the halls, treading lightly around scattered nails on the floor. Ink pools covered parts of this level as well, though the most damage seemed to be around the door sealing the flooding stairwell.

More posters covered the walls on this level, but now the sight of Bendy’s grinning face made me snarl. I ripped each poster I saw off the wall and stamped them into nearby ink puddles, ruining them. _Bastard_.

I was keeping an eye out for anyone else as I searched for an alternative exit. The front entrance was an option, but I wasn’t sure if the remaining boards would support me if I tried to shimmy through. I poked my head into every room I passed, looking for anything out of the ordinary. My stomach twisted unpleasantly when I peeked into a room with a pentagram painted on the floor in what I prayed to god wasn’t blood. This looked like the room the hole lead to, seeing as there were shattered and broken boards littering the floor and streams of ink pouring from the ceiling. I couldn’t see the hole from here, but the room was so unwelcoming I was afraid to enter.

Inky footprints lead out of the room and further down the hallway, gradually fading and becoming more partial the further they got. I followed them until they stopped, then resumed wandering down the halls. I seemed to be going in the right direction, as there were ink splatters along the walls that looked fresh and odd puddles along the floor.

_What in the world was this person doing? Splashing in the puddles like a five-year-old in the rain?_

My answer came in the form of a monster forming out of one of the puddled in front of me. It dragged itself along the floor towards me, making up for its lack of legs as it quickly crawled towards me with unnatural haste. The creature resembled Bendy in many ways, though it lacked a face and it seemed to deteriorate faster than the demon would.

I found my voice and let out a short shriek, forgetting who might hear me above. The creature hesitated at my outburst, and its hands raised briefly as though to cover its ears. I ran past it, tripping when it cuffed my leg and catching myself before I fell.

I heard thudding footsteps above, and I internally cursed myself.

“I’m such an idiot!” I hissed, grabbing the sides of my head and tugging my hair harshly.

Panic blurred my vision as I tore through the halls, and I barely noticed the inky figure in front of me in time to stop. At first glance, I thought it was the demon and I began to silently cry. I quickly realized I was staring at the head of one of the cutouts rather than the sharp, gleaming horns of Bendy himself.

The thing that stood before me was another one of those inky creatures, although this one had legs. Rope dangled from his waistband, the tail of it nearly touching the floor. My attention shifted to the axe in his hands and the crumpled body at his feet, and suddenly being caught by Bendy didn’t seem as bad anymore.

“Oh, my, was that you back there, little lamb?” He asked in an unsettlingly smooth voice.

I took a step back and he took a larger step forward over the body. I weighed my options. The hallway was wide enough for me to try running past him, unlike in the closet when I tried squeezing by Bendy. Turning around and running the other direction I would face not only Bendy but the weird, deformed creature. Running past him didn’t seem as appealing, regardless of how dangerous the halls behind me were.

I turned around and made it two steps before my feet were kicked out from under me. Head smacked the ground harshly, spots swimming in my vision from the impact. My attacker took advantage of my disorientation, grabbing my hands and binding them behind me with the rope. I opened my mouth to scream but a cloth was shoved between my teeth, cutting me off short.

_No. No!_

The floor disappeared from underneath me and I was lifted up onto his shoulder. I let out a string of muffled screams and curses, kicking at him. He began singly softly under his breath, a similar tune to what Bendy had. I struggled to breathe, dropping my head back down. His back obscured my vision and I trembled as he carried me, each step jolting me and yanking me away from a blissful panic-induced unconsciousness.

The sound of a door slamming shut made me lift my head back up from his back. We were in a recording room. I was dropped on the floor, and I sat up as quickly as possible and skittered away from him. He hooked his thumbs under his overalls, rocking back onto his heels as he tilted his head to peer down at me. He clapped his hands in what I assumed was joy, then turned and left the room, muttering about collecting his sheep for the lord as he went.

_Like hell I’m going to just stay here._

I stood up with little difficulty despite my bound hands and strode over to the door, turning around once I got to there. My bound hands fumbled with the knob, and I screeched in anger when it didn’t budge. _When the fuck did he lock it?_

I heard footsteps approaching and I quickly staggered away from the door, turning to face it as it rattled then swung open. The man stepped into the room, noting me with a questioning hum. I stepped farther away, spitting curses through the gag. He stepped towards me again, but rather than stepping farther back I stood my ground, letting him stop in front of me. He leaned toward my face, much too close for comfort. I responded by shooting him the angriest glare I could muster, hoping the fear didn’t creep into my expression.

A hand was pressed against my collarbone and he pushed me harshly, sending me against the wall. I grunted and tried to headbutt him. He leaned away from my attack calmly, caging me with his arms.

I felt my resolve shatter and my confident facade slipped. Tears gathered in my eyes and I turned my head away from him, staring instead at the wall. He must have understood this as submission, as I heard the soft thud of the mask hitting the ground and I felt a slick mouth press a kiss against one of the many bite wounds. I jolted and kneed him, but he hardly budged.

“You have been blessed by my lord,” He gasped, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. I couldn’t see his eyes but the desire in his voice made me sick. “And he has sent you down to me as reward for my faith.”

_Of course he’s a fucking cultist._

The _cultist_ moved to brush away my tears, cooing praises to me. I couldn’t help but compare him to Bendy, stomach twisting in disgust. Both of them are fucking creeps.

“I will absolutely _cherish_ you, little lamb,” He tacked on, adding to my mounting worry.

He slid down to his knees in front of me, pushing my knees apart. A hand cupped my sex through my clothes, pressing a thumb to the inside of my thigh. I felt ink seep through the fabric there, chilling my skin. He pulled my pants down to my ankles and placed a chaste kiss against my trembling legs while his fingers played with the hem of my underwear. His other hand moved to rub me through my panties, and I felt breath against the flushed skin of my thigh before he licked a long stripe up my thigh, leaving an inky trail in its wake.

The cultist pulled down my panties and pressed a finger through my folds, rubbing my slit. I gasped through the cloth, throwing my head back hard against the wall. I tried to distract myself with the pain, and considered bashing my skull in until I passed when he put his mouth around my nub, giving it a hard suck. My knees buckled at that and I groaned. He hooked his arms around my legs and forced me to awkwardly sit in his shoulders as he held me up.

My wrists burned against the ropes as I strained against them, itching for something to ground myself. His tongue laved against my clit roughly, and if it weren’t for the strong hands supporting me I would have collapsed.

His mouth left my nub and he thrust his tongue into my hole. I bit down on the gag and sobbed, shuddering. It lapped against my walls, rubbing against the sensitive nerves there. I forgot about the ache from Bendy’s rough treatment at the insistence of the cultist between my legs.

“You are a gift from the gods and you are absolutely _perfect_ ,” He moaned against me as he paused to clean the fluids from my lips before diving back in.

_A cultist is eating me out_ , I thought dazedly, and the sound of that made me clench around his tongue in confused arousal. Fuck.

My thoughts became hazy as pleasure overtook me. I couldn’t contain the soft noises that fell from my mouth, and I was glad for the cloth that muffled most of them. Pressure built up in my sex quickly, and the man between my legs seemed to notice, letting go one of my legs to rub his finger against my clit.

I cried out, bucking my hips from the stimulation. He applied more pressure to my nub and I lost myself, collapsing entirely against him as I came. He continued to lap at my walls, licking the fluids from my release.

When my sense returned to me, I groaned and pushed at him with my foot. Surprisingly, he got the message and backed off, letting me slide to the floor. The cultist wiped his mouth and made a pleased noise as he stared at my tired form, still shuddering softly from release. I flushed and glared at the floor.

_I wish he’d killed me,_  I thought bitterly as he moved back over to embrace me, singing in my ear. He didn’t make any move otherwise to ravage me as the demon had, though there was a clear bulge in his pants that he absentmindedly ground against me.

We stayed like that for a long while, until his singing finally lulled me to sleep.

 

 


	4. Author's note(sorry)

I was really, really hoping I wouldn't end up doing this but I gotta put this out there. 

 

Updates for this story will begin to slow down... pretty significantly. Probably something like either once a week or once every two weeks. The past few days have just been absolutely horrible. I got into a car accident a few days ago and fractured my wrist, and my great grandmother is demonstrating signs of alzheimer's. Hasn't been diagnosed yet, but she's starting to forget things. And maybe it's the stress or something, but I haven't been really motivated with this story. The ACTUAL chapter 4 should be out before the end of the day, but I have no plans yet for chapter 5. 

 

I'm super sorry to do this. I really wanted to keep this story going and not update with author's notes instead of actual chapters...


	5. Actually chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has NOT been proof-read, so pardon any mistakes you come across. Continue ignoring the end note bug too. That's a thing still going on. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty awful, so I'm sorry for the quality of it. I hit a complete dead-end with this story because of writer's block... Anywho, I hope all is well with you guys. Enjoy (as much as you can at least).

Once again, I found myself waking up to an ache, though this time it was a dull throb. Unlike last time, however, there was a body pressed against my back. The cultist had his arms secured low around my waist, but the soft movements of his hands told me he was awake. I realized my gag had been removed, although my wrists were left bound. My bottom half was still embarrassingly bare, but the length of my shirt just reached the bottom of my ass, covering me.

The cultist’s thumb rubbed the skin just under my navel and he breathed down my neck. I absentmindedly wondered whether he needed to breathe in the first place. Maybe he was doing it out of habit…

_Focus, ___. How do I get out of this?_

I shifted in his grip and the hands cradling my stomach stilled. Warm breath fanned down the back of my neck, making my skin prickle. I couldn’t quite determine if it was from disgust. The cultist shifted and moved to press his cheek against my own.

“You’re awake,” The cultist murmured, his voice vibrating against my cheek. I grudgingly noted how his voice sent a pleasant hum down my spine.

“No shit,” I rasped back. _God I sound awful._

He laughed in my ear and I clenched my fists tightly, nails biting into my palms nearly hard enough to draw blood. The hands pressed firmly against my stomach, pulling me flush against him. Silence stretched between us for a few moments, and I struggled to swallow against the dryness in my mouth.

“Untie me,” I found myself saying before even realizing. He tensed at that, and my stomach did a flip when he pressed his fingers into my flesh harshly.

“Nuh-uh-uh, little sheep. That’s not how this works,” He chided lowly. His hands left my waist and I felt him shift behind me. I turned to glance over my shoulder at him. The cultist had moved so he was sitting behind me now, peering down at me through his mask. I cringed at the image of the ink demon’s face grinning down at me.

Earning his trust is going to be harder than I thought. To be honest, I had figured he’d let his guard down around me, considering he saw me as a blessing and was absolutely batshit crazy. But with how careful he’s been around me, I realize I might have to fight him to escape. And despite how scrawny he appears, he’s proven to be more than capable of subduing me. I’d have to catch him by surprise.

I was pulled from my thoughts suddenly by an inky black hand waving in front of my face.

“There you are,” He purred, when I blinked the clarity back into my expression, “Since you’re in no position to take care of yourself right now…” He motioned to my bound wrists and I scowled, “Is there something I can get for you?”

“Uh.” I stared at him blankly for a few moments, thrown off by the familiarity he used towards me. “Does… this building have running water? O-or any water for that matter?”

The cultist leaned back and tilted his head towards the ceiling in thought. “There’s a bathroom down the hall with running water.”

“Um, can I go there?” I asked, the idea of being able to wash away the many ink stains that covered my skin sounded fantastic. Not to mention I was absolutely parched. I knew it wouldn’t last, considering how the building had ink spilled everywhere and the cultist who was also dripping with the stuff is rather… _handsy_ with me.

He regarded me silently for a few moments. I caught a glimpse of sharp, pearly teeth glinting at me from behind the mask. He reached for me and hauled me up, leading me by the elbow by the door. The cultist pulled a ring on keys I hadn’t noticed before from his overalls, thumbing through the keys with one hand and unlocking the door on the first try.

We made our way back through the winding hallways. The thought of encountering another one of those ink creatures set me slightly on edge, especially considering my lack of pants, but the walk was silent and uneventful. I realized that, unlike Bendy, the cultist walked silently. His feet seemed to melt into the ground and it appeared as though he was simply gliding along the floor rather than walking.

I was lead to a closed door, and he wasted no time unlocking it and swinging the door open. My eyes scanned the bathroom before me. It looked like a normal, private bathroom. Minus the shower. There was a drain on the floor and what looked like a hose in the corner, though.

The cultist pushed me inside, stepping in himself and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, staring at me expectantly.

“Er, can you untie my hands now?” I asked him cautiously. When he didn’t respond, I tried again, “Please?”

“Fine.” He grabbed my arm and turned me around. His cold fingers brushed against my wrist as he undid the knot. It fell away from my wrist and I stepped away from him quickly, rubbing the tender flesh.

I felt eyes on my back as I made my way over to the hose area. Kneeling, I turned the knob and the hose sputtered, spraying ice-cold water against my bare feet. I flinched and turned the spray away from me. After a few seconds, I tested the water again to find it was still frigid.

I slipped off my shirt, glaring at the floor to brush away the burning gaze on the back of my neck. I kept my back turned to the door as I unhooked my bra and dropped it in a pile on top of my shirt. The first rinse made my joints ache, and I was trembling violently from the cold. Much of my skin was stained deeply still, and I was dreading cleaning the ink from between my legs.

The cultist watched me the whole time, even as I cleaned the ink from my cunt with the freezing water. The cold sunk into my insides and it was aching terribly. Thankfully, the building was warm enough down here where I wouldn’t die from the chill, but it still felt like I would. I managed to rinse as much of the ink as possible, much of the skin rubbed raw from my scrubbing, and the worst stains turned a light grey.

When I was moderately clean, I cupped my hands under the running water and drank until the dryness in my throat disappeared and my hands were numb. I heard the door slam shut and I cast a look behind me to see the cultist had left the room, no doubt locking the door behind him… I really don’t have the energy to get up and check.

I sat there and trembled for a few more minutes, listening to the slow drip of water from the hose. The door opened and closed again, and I felt a gust of air against my bare back before a heavy cloth smacked me against the back of my head, jolting me.

I pulled the cloth off my head, inspecting it. It seemed to be a heavy wool cloth, and if the black handprints on the fabric were any indication, this is what the cultist had left the room for. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the door again, staring at me placidly as he had before.

“Thanks,” I told him, averting my gaze to the floor as I wrapped the heavy blanket around me. It helped tremendously with the cold.

I hesitated for a few moments longer before gathering my clothes and making my way back over to him, holding the blanket tightly. He nodded at me and we stepped back out into the hallway. I scowled when my foot immediately met a cold inky puddle. A hand gripped my arm through the cloth and I was relieved for the barrier blocking his inky hand from staining the skin there.

We quickly made it back to the recording room, him pushing me in ahead of him. The door clicked behind us soundly. I made my way to the corner of the room and sat down there, glancing up at the cultist, who was being eerily quiet.

“Uh, do you have a name?” I asked him. Referring to him as just ‘the cultist’ or ‘creep’ isn’t working for me.

“My name does not matter. I am a his prophet. His word is my all.” _Your name doesn’t matter or you’re so batshit you can’t remember?_

“Who?” I knew who he meant.

“The ink demon. He who sent you down to me.” He answered smoothly.

“Ah.” I turned away from him, pressing my nose into the fabric of the blanket. It smelled of paper and cedar.

The cultist moved to sit next to me, keeping a respectable distance. I ignored him, trying to process everything that’s happened. I had yet to see an alternative exit, and this ‘prophet’ wasn’t letting his guard down around me. I figured I’d been here for two days. Maybe less. I’d slept through most of it, I’m sure. The stress was undoubtedly getting to me.

There was a shift to my right and I glanced over to the man sitting next to me. The mask was off his face again and I found the slightest bit of comfort knowing that he wasn’t wearing the smug demon’s face as his own. Despite all his craziness, I didn’t mind the cultist. I didn’t quite like him either. But between him and the demon, he was the lesser of two evils. It also helped that he somewhat respected boundaries.

I turned my attention back to the door, breathing deeply. _How am I going to get out of this?_

 

 


	6. So my fukkin laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay you thought. This is an A/N by the way. My laptop doesn't want to post this, though.

Curse my virus riddled laptop, the little shit. Well, virus riddled, or it's just damn windows 10 making it run like a granny and  _always_ be working on updates  >:(

I even articulated the news all nicely for this A/N but my laptop just decided "no fuck you bitch" and shut down. 

So, I'm deleting this book, but reuploading it under a different name to get rid of the damn end note bug and to put out some of the edits to older chapters without it looking weird or some shit and annoying the hell out of you with "not really" updates. 

It won't be immediate, just when I finalize updates and refine chapters 5 and 6. There was a chapter 7 that was finished and actually nice but my  _fucking laptop_ likes to delete things. I'm considering taking a sledgehammer to it. 

But uh, that's a thing. I'm also considering a POV change to second person. I'll try it and see how I like it. Just because writing shit like "I did this but oh no sexy demon man thwarted me" feels a little awkward. There's also going to be an extension to chapter one so it's no longer 1000 words, and there's going to be more plot and stuff in between smut scenes. 

Those will be updates coming around when I find the time between university and work, but until then read this like crazy because I cannot promise that every chapter will be the exact same. 

Also, big thanks to all of you for your continued support of this story. Sorry for the move and lack of updates. And uh, have a better week than mine has been because god DAMN the last few weeks have been trying, to say the least. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is Friday, my dudes. Putting this update here rather than doing an author's note in a separate chapter and disappointing some people.
> 
> I was planning on publishing chapter two this evening but it's taking longer than I originally planned and I wanted to actually proof read and edit it before publishing. 
> 
> I want the chapters to be much longer than the first, which means there will not be the almost-daily uploads I had hoped to do. I realize now that 1000 words doesn't make for a very long chapter. 
> 
> I do hope for the chapter to come out either tomorrow or at least before Christmas. 
> 
> Also! Thank you so so much for the reads and the kudos! I didn't expect for this story to get much attention so soon.


End file.
